Harry Asks Hermione Out
by Kalista Amarach
Summary: Harry finaly asks hermione out
1. Default Chapter

This is my first fan fic so it might be pretty bad so plz r&r and tell me how u liked it  
  
Harry and Hermione  
  
"Harry here she comes" Ron said to Harry as Hermione came towards them, "Are you going to ask her?" Harry gave Ron a pained look. "I don't know. Do you really think she likes me?" Ron gave Harry a look so strange Harry had to stifle a laugh. "Of course she likes you!" Ron said while punching Harry in the shoulder. "Hi Harry. Hi Ron. How have you two been today?" Hermione asked. "Umm were doing great. But Harry has something to ask you." Ron said quickly. Harry gave Ron a look that could have burned right through him. "Umm okay. What is it Harry?" Asked Hermione. "I'll just leave you two alone. I'll be in the Great Hall if you need me." Ron said elbowing Harry and giving him a look like 'You better tell me everything that happens.' As Ron walked away Hermione gave him a weird look.  
  
"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked again. "Umm Hermione. Willyougooutwithme?" It came out as one big slurred word. "Excuse me im sorry Harry I didn't understand that." Hermione answered. "I said," Harry paused to take a breath, "Will you go out with me?" There was a slight pause then Hermione flung her arms around Harry and gave him a huge hug. "Of course I will," Hermione answered. "I've been waiting for this day since first year!" "Really?" Harry asked unable to believe his ears. "Yes!" Hermione answered. There was a strange and awkward silence, then Harry said, "Well we better go to diner and find Ron".  
  
"So did you do it?" Ron whispered to Harry as he sat down. "Yea" Harry answered. "So... what happened?" Ron asked. "I don't want to talk 'bout it." Harry said. "She turned you down?" Ron said unbelievingly. "Find out for yourself." Harry said motioning to his left hand, which was firmly clasped in Hermione's right. "You little fruitcake." Ron said as he hit Harry so hard he fell into Hermione. "Sorry Hermione, Ron pushed me." Harry apologized. "Its ok." Hermione answered.   
  
After dinner was over Harry, Ron and Hermione went back to the common room. Harry sat on the couch with Hermione, while Ron sat in a chair. They talked for a while about nothing in particular. Then Ron said he was going to go to bed. As he went upstairs he nudged Harry to look around the room. He noticed him and Hermione were the only people in the common room. Hermione leaned into Harry and kissed him Lightly on the lips. Just as Harry kissed her back, Prof. McGonagull came in.   
  
Sry about the cliff hanger I thaught it would make it sound better! Plz tell me the honest truth about if u liked it. 


	2. Hagrid gets hurt

This is my first fan fic so it might be pretty bad so plz r&r and tell me how u liked it  
  
Harry and Hermione  
  
"Harry here she comes" Ron said to Harry as Hermione came towards them, "Are you going to ask her?" Harry gave Ron a pained look. "I don't know. Do you really think she likes me?" Ron gave Harry a look so strange Harry had to stifle a laugh. "Of course she likes you!" Ron said while punching Harry in the shoulder. "Hi Harry. Hi Ron. How have you two been today?" Hermione asked. "Umm were doing great. But Harry has something to ask you." Ron said quickly. Harry gave Ron a look that could have burned right through him. "Umm okay. What is it Harry?" Asked Hermione. "I'll just leave you two alone. I'll be in the Great Hall if you need me." Ron said elbowing Harry and giving him a look like 'You better tell me everything that happens.' As Ron walked away Hermione gave him a weird look.  
  
"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked again. "Umm Hermione. Willyougooutwithme?" It came out as one big slurred word. "Excuse me im sorry Harry I didn't understand that." Hermione answered. "I said," Harry paused to take a breath, "Will you go out with me?" There was a slight pause then Hermione flung her arms around Harry and gave him a huge hug. "Of course I will," Hermione answered. "I've been waiting for this day since first year!" "Really?" Harry asked unable to believe his ears. "Yes!" Hermione answered. There was a strange and awkward silence, then Harry said, "Well we better go to diner and find Ron".  
  
"So did you do it?" Ron whispered to Harry as he sat down. "Yea" Harry answered. "So... what happened?" Ron asked. "I don't want to talk 'bout it." Harry said. "She turned you down?" Ron said unbelievingly. "Find out for yourself." Harry said motioning to his left hand, which was firmly clasped in Hermione's right. "You little fruitcake." Ron said as he hit Harry so hard he fell into Hermione. "Sorry Hermione, Ron pushed me." Harry apologized. "Its ok." Hermione answered.   
  
After dinner was over Harry, Ron and Hermione went back to the common room. Harry sat on the couch with Hermione, while Ron sat in a chair. They talked for a while about nothing in particular. Then Ron said he was going to go to bed. As he went upstairs he nudged Harry to look around the room. He noticed him and Hermione were the only people in the common room. Hermione leaned into Harry and kissed him Lightly on the lips. Just as Harry kissed her back, Prof. McGonagull came in.   
  
Sry about the cliff hanger I thaught it would make it sound better! Plz tell me the honest truth about if u liked it. 


End file.
